The present invention relates to motion toys and more particularly to a transmission mechanism for motion toy with improved characteristics.
A variety of toys (e.g., toy dogs, toy cats, toy cartoons, and so on) were dull, motionless (i.e., no moving, vibrating, or stepping motion) several decades ago. Nowadays, many motion toys are available to consumers due to the progress of technology and increasing demand. Conventionally, these motion toys are capable of moving, vibrating, rotating, and/or jumping. They are much attractive to the consumers as compared to the motionless toys.
A typical motion toy is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. In its lower portion, there is comprised of a transmission box 2 and two legs 4 in cooperation with the transmission box 2. In the transmission box 2, there are provided a driver (not shown) and a transmission shaft 20 coupled to and driven by the driver. Two ends of the transmission shaft 20 are projected from the transmission box 2. A cam 3 is provided at either end of the transmission shaft 20. The cam 3 comprises a first connection member 30 proximate the transmission box 2 and coupled to the transmission shaft 20 so that the cam 3 can be rotated eccentrically. The cam 3 further comprises a second connection member 32 distal from the transmission box 2 at the same side as the leg 4. The first and second connection members 30, 32 are at different sides of the cam 3 and are not aligned each other. The second connection member 32 is coupled to a link 40 in the leg 4. As such, a rotation of the cam 3 may cause the legs 4 to move accordingly by a link mechanism formed of the second connection members 32 and the links 40.
However, the prior art motion toy suffered from several disadvantages in despite of being movable. For example, its components are complicated and the number thereof is excessive due to many link mechanisms. Hence, a malfunctioned component may hinder or even prohibit a normal action thereof. This can cause troubles to the user. Moreover, a manufacturing cost will be increased significantly. Further, design of the link mechanisms is complicated and difficult. Furthermore, movable components may be impeded one another in operation, resulting in an awkward, non-smooth motion. As an end, a purpose of providing an animated, lovely, and ergonomic motion toy is not achieved.
In view of the above disadvantages of the well-known motion toy and for conforming to the modern management concepts of high quality while low cost, further improvements still exist. As such, it is desirable for the toy manufacturers to provide a variety of animated, real, lovely, and ergonomic motion toys to the consumers.
The present invention is directed to provide a transmission mechanism for a motion toy. The present invention is capable of overcoming the above drawbacks of the prior art such as dull, motionless toys available several decades ago and complicated and excessive components and awkward, non-smooth motion of modern motion toys.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a transmission mechanism for motion toy comprising a transmission box including a transmission gear set having an input meshed with a driven wheel and an output meshed with at least one idler gear; and a leg assembly including at least one pair of legs each including: a horizontal movement section at its portion adjacent the idler gear, the horizontal movement section having a longitudinal slot in its central part, the other end of the horizontal movement section being bent to pivotably connect to one end of either foot; and a vertical movement section slidable along and defined in the longitudinal slot, the vertical movement section having one end pivotably connected to a point in the idler gear distal from its shaft and the other end pivotably connected to the other end of either foot. When the driven wheel is driven by a driver element the transmission mechanism can indirectly drive the idler gear by means of the transmission gear set. As such, the idler gear may rotate in the same rotational direction. The horizontal movement section is then shifted horizontally. In such a manner, a motion toy having a plurality of the transmission mechanisms can walk step by step on a planar surface. The transmission mechanism is advantageous for having fewer components, a lower manufacturing cost, and being capable of imitating a walking of human being or animal as mounted in the motion toy.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.